Dulce Adiccion
by EsteVas
Summary: "Lemmonada Express 2" Que pasa cuando estas mal herida y un humano te da una mano.. Lo peor yo soy el depredador de ese humano..


*-*-* **Lemmonada_Express 2***-*-*

**Nombre del Fic.: Dulce Adiccion **

**Autor: EsteVas**

**Link al perfil del Contest: www . fanfiction u / 3388367 / (sin espacios)**

**Pareja Elegida: Bella y Edward**

**Número de Palabras: 5854 **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia. **

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Para participar en el concurso Lemmonada Express 2 Aquí está mi primera historia sobre Bella y Edward, también es mi primer lemmon así que no sean malitas, espero que les guste porque me esforcé escribiéndola. La idea del súcubo salió de la serie Lost Girl se las recomiendo completamente, se qué pensarán que los súcubos también son vampiros pero hay muchas versiones y la que más me gusta es esta, así los separamos a ellos de los vampiros que beben sangre. Para finalizar les recomiendo una canción que va totalmente con esté OS y es Time is Running Out de MUSE escúchenla y busquen la letra para que vean. Gracias por leer y espero sus votos. Estefany**

* * *

Yo Isabella Swan un súcubo salvada por un humano el cual se supone es mi alimento se convirtió en mi salvador, ironías de la vida. Se preguntarán cómo empezó todo esto pues bien aquí les va mi historia.

Parte de unos de los clanes más poderosos de toda la ciudad, parte de una guerra sangrienta donde perdían la vida mis amigos, mis enemigos y todo aquel que estuviera en el medio bien sean humanos o seres mitológicos que no pertenecían a ningún clan, pues bien ninguno de ellos estaba a salvo de esta dura batalla.

Soy lo que soy eso nadie lo cambia mis padres ambos súcubos, me trajeron a esté mundo según palabras de ellos para darles luz en un mundo de oscuridad. Sin embargo yo sigo viviendo en la oscuridad, los únicos que me dan la poca alegría de mi vida son mis amigos. Jasper tan reservado, Alice un terremoto, Rosalie el sarcasmo y Emmet el lado positivo; todos nos consideramos afortunados porque seguíamos vivos un día más y porque nos teníamos los unos a los otros.

A pesar de estar ahí para los otros ellos tenían la dicha de ser pareja Alice con Jasper y Emmet con Rose yo era el mal quinto. Me insistían en buscar alguien que estuviera a mi lado pero no existía nadie que yo considerará suficientemente bueno aunque tenía a más de la mitad de la población masculina del clan detrás de mí, dentro de esos muchos estaba el líder James pero sólo era un buen maestro y líder nada más, insistía mucho pero eso sólo me traía problemas con Victoria y su séquito perras, ni las chicas ni yo las aguantamos, sólo las toleramos por el bien y la paz de nuestro clan, no hacía falta una guerra interna con la que ya teníamos encima.

El cómo empezó esta guerra ya nadie ni lo sabe, algunos dicen que cuando llegamos al nuevo mundo provenientes de Europa eso dicen los más viejos, otros que empezó por la disputa del control de la ciudad cuando ya estaba conformado el nuevo gobierno de este país, en total nosotros la nueva generación sólo sabemos que luchamos por mantener la paz en la ciudad de Chicago o como la llaman los mortales La Ciudad del Viento, cuando digo generación nueva es que a ojos de los más viejo somos jóvenes a pesar de mis 150 años soy joven para ellos y tal vez me esté comportando como toda una adolescente pero su estilo de vida es asfixiante no podemos salir sino estamos acompañado de algún vigilia que es como se llaman a los guerreros fuertes del clan, lo peor a mi me encanta estar sola y la lucha se me da muy bien, al mismo James le consta lo buena rival que soy después de lo que hice morder el polvo en la sala de entrenamiento.

Pero a pesar de estar entrenados para ser unos grandes luchadores éramos como la realeza del lugar así que no nos dejaban en paz ni a sol ni a sombra. Y eso era desesperante.

- Deja de cavilar tanto que te va a salir humo por la orejas - Rose tan formal con sus frases.

- Es que ahora ni pensar puedo, vamos Rose me molesta estar encerrado aquí sin salir, en mis 150 años no conozco por completo la ciudad, cuando hay mortales que a sus 15 años ya conocen al completo su ciudad - Si estaba haciendo una rabieta en toda norma pero mi desespero era descomunal - Y no me vengas con que lo dijo James porque ese es otro que lo tengo entre ceja y ceja que no ve que no me interesa, dios que vaya y se eche un buen polvo con Victoria y a mí que me deje tranquila.

- Ya contrólate fiera, relax que como sigas así matarás al próximo que se te cruce y espero que ese pobre cristiano no sea yo.

- Es en serio Emmet cristiano, por favor pudiste haber dicho algo mejor, y además quien coño te dio a ti vela en esté entierro pensé que estabas en reunión con el imbécil de James el grandioso - Todos se echaron a reír, así es como lo llaman las perras que tiene en su harem privado, maldito mujeriego - Pero dejemos de hablar de las perra de James y dime traes noticias nuevas y espero que sea así porque sino si serás ese pobre cristiano y que dios te agarre confesado.

- O si mis queridos amigos buenas nuevas les traigo, James el grandioso, mujeriego y líder de nuestro clan nos acaba de dar el permiso para hacer la patrulla de esta noche. Y tu mí querida hermana deberías de estar un poquito más agradecida porque podrás ver la ciudad en todo su esplendor de noche y además les patearas el culo a unos cuantos idiotas pertenecientes al otro clan. Qué más quiere nuestra princesita venga a ver dile al papi Emmet que más necesita.

- Tu eres grandioso por ahora nada Emmet osito cariñosito, cuando salimos.

- Dentro de una hora son las 6 de la tarde, a las 7 partiremos en los carros y patrullaremos, los 5 juntos como hermanos miembros de la misma iglesia.

- Vamos Em que coño tienes tú con las iglesias.

- Jazz es que uno no puede dar un puto comentario.

- Pero es que con esos comentarios cualquiera diría que final fundaras una congregación.

- Muy cómico Alice pero no y de ahora en adelante me quedaré callado y no daré mi opinión en nada. Bueno sólo en la cama con mi bella Rose - Que dulces tanto que empalagan.

- Osito eso sí que está difícil. Pero bueno en la cama te acepto todo lo que quieras.

Dios cuando sería el día en Rose y Emmet no ventilaran sus encuentros sexuales a los cuatro vientos. Mejor me iba a comer antes que los matara a los 2 por tener una vida sexual a plenitud cuando yo carecía de una, triste pero cierto a mis 150 años de edad era virgen, lo más lejos que había llegado era a tocarme yo misma pero en el fondo no bastaba quería a un hombre que me calentara y calentara mi cama, pero no todos son una cuerda de machistas sin cerebro y eso conmigo no va.

- Jazz que te parece si vamos por un bocado antes de que asesine a esté par de tortolos.

- Si tienes razón si no los matas tu lo hago yo - Sabía que me daría la razón son un par insoportables - Cariño, vamos te apetece.

- Si porque estoy molesta con Em ya que decidió ensuciar mí mejor vestido - Alice y su amor por la moda antes matar a Jazz que dañar una de sus prendas.

Alice, Jazz y yo somos súcubos Rose y Em son lobos así que estamos esperando la camada de lobitos que según Em no tardarán en llegar.

- No se vayan tan lejos recuerden a las 7 en el estacionamiento - Si mi general - Y ahora mi bella Rosa vamos a seguir intentando buscar nuestro cachorrito.

- Em a las 7 en el estacionamiento, ni un minuto más me vale madre tu intento con el cachorro - Joder a Emmet mi pasatiempo favorito, Rose se desternillaba de la risa pero Em hizo un puchero al mejor estilo de un bebé - Que esas son tus órdenes no las mías.

- Ya dejemos a esté par que se revuelque donde quiera y vamos a comer - Si que estoy débil - Ah y por cierto Em no se vale el estilo perrito.

- Ah Jasper tus chistes no son buenos.

Bueno era hora de reponer energías, al ser un súcubo nos alimentábamos de la energía vital de las personas, lo pueden llamar alma o como ustedes quieran, lo cierto es que esa energía era la mía, me daba fuerzas y me mantenía alerta además de darle más fuerzas a mis poderes entre los que estaban controlar la mente de los mortales con sólo un roce y listo hacían lo que yo quería.

Pero a pesar de verme poderosa, mi naturaleza me trajo muchos inconvenientes. Mis padres trataron de que yo llevará una vida normal, inclusive si eso significaba ir contra las reglas del clan, pero mandaron las reglas al diablo nos mudamos a New York y yo termine estudiando en escuelas normales por supuesto conociendo mi naturaleza quien o que soy pero jamás pensé que eso me traería problemas, la escuela elementaría paso sin ningún inconveniente pero la secundaria eso es otra historia, lo más vergonzoso y lo peor fue matar sin querer al chico que me gusta y eso paso simplemente porque me dio mi primer beso, es que el simple roce de sus labios con los míos desató un hambre voraz dentro de mí que no pude contener y termine extrayendo toda su energía vital sin darme cuenta sólo sé que fue un éxtasis total y yo sólo me deje llevar eso fue en New York esa fue la razón por la cual termine regresando a Chicago con mis padres pero sólo unos 2 meses después a mis padres los asesinaron se convirtieron en unas víctimas más de esta guerra sin sentido ni razón.

Actualmente podía controlar mi hambre y mis ansias, gracias a Jazz que se convirtió no sólo en mi amigo sino en mi mentor, me enseñó a controlar el hambre y mis poderes, James también me cobijo en sus alas dándome clases de defensa personal desde karate hasta artes marciales mixtas, soy una máquina a la hora de atacar pero nadie me toma en serio.

Después de alimentarnos de unos pocos normales que estaban ahí también para alimentar al grupo de vampiros pertenecientes al clan, nos dispusimos a arreglar todo para la patrulla de la noche.

- Me encanta ver que trabajen.

- Puedes callarte papá lobo alpha y venir a darnos una mano.

- Alguien no ha recibido su ración de amor diaria, Al que pasa yo no quieres a Jazz como antes - Si Emmet se iba a ganar una paliza bien sea de Alice o de Jazz - Y Jazz hombre tienes que pedir lo tuyo.

Lo único que supe después de que se desatará el tumulto fue Emmet estaba tirado en el suelo muerto del dolor, parece que tanto Alice como Jazz se abalanzaron sobre Emmet y le rompieron 4 costillas, el brazo derecho y el tobillo, el muy idiota estaba aullando de dolor, pero bien visto se lo merecía.

- Rose mi princesa no ayudaras a tu príncipe.

- No mi príncipe te lo merecías por meter tu hocico donde nadie te llamo - Giro y nos guiño el ojo, Al estaba conmigo tratando de apaciguar su mal genio - Y Jazz le puedes romper todos los huesos que quieras pero trata de no dejarlo sin descendencia quiero mi camada de cachorritos.

- A la orden mi generala.

Después de semejante altercado estábamos listos para salir a hacer la patrulla, nos tocaba la zona esté de Chicago, se suponía que era un punto fijo donde siempre encontraríamos a los del otro clan y yo estaba súper ansiosa de patearle el trasero a unos cuantos. Emmet estaba flexionando todas sus extremidades, ventajas de ser un lobo te rompes un hueso te recuperas en minutos, y Jazz fiel a su palabra le rompió todos los huesos que pudo a Em pero no lo dejo infértil Rose está desesperada por sus cachorros y eso sólo lo llevaría a dejar a Jazz sin hijos y sin vida. Íbamos en la Hummer negra de Emmet su bebé como él lo llamaba, creo que un golpe a su bebé le dolería más que un golpe a Rose, en fin los hombres y sus juguetes, no trató de entender la mente masculina que es un torbellinos de ideas sin sentido.

Sin dar aviso Em freno de dolor y de todos lados salieron lobos, vampiros, súcubos, íncubos y toda clase de criaturas de los bajos fondos, todos ellos habían perdido su parte humana la poca que les quedaban y habían sucumbido al llamado del mal de esa forma cambiaron de bando, y sin embargo no reconocía a ninguno mejor así de esa manera sería más fácil mandar su trasero al diablo. Pero eran muchos y nosotros 5 por fuertes que fuéramos, Em y Rose cambiaron de una preparándose para la batalla y Alice, Jazz y yo estaba en alerta y tensos a lo que pudiera pasar, eso es lo último que recuerdo claramente. La lucha fue muy borrosa pero como buenos luchadores que éramos no dejaríamos una buena batalla corriendo como nenas; sólo recuerdo escuchar los gruñidos de los lobos de lejos y los de Em y Rose. Los gritos de guerra de los demás y el sonido de los huesos rotos, la lucha fue encarnizada gritos por aquí por allá golpes por aquí por allá, estábamos en desventaja y luego sólo sentí un golpe horrible en el vientre y luego vino uno y luego otro y otro hasta que caí en la inconsciencia, me desperté sola no había rastro de mis amigos un segundo luego conseguí ponerme en camino por una calle completamente herida, cuando de pronto se me cruzó el auto de un hombre, era un Volvo el pobre hombre casi me atropella pero al frenar y darse cuenta de mi estado debido a las luces frontales del auto, se bajó a ayudarme.

- Señorita esta ud bien - En serio es que no ve que corriendo en medio de la calle porque me provoca - Dios mío esas heridas están muy malas, vamos la llevo al hospital.

Débil como estaba medio logre decirle que al hospital no, los médicos se darían cuenta de que no era normal mi temperatura normal es de 27 grados muy baja para la de una persona común y corriente.

- De acuerdo, entonces la llevo a mi casa, yo soy doctor yo la curare aunque no entienda del todo el porqué no me deja llevarla al hospital - Que bien eso me ahorraría preguntas sin sentido - En mi casa podré curarla al completo.

Si supiera, sólo su energía vital podría curarme y no del todo, lo único que podría hacerlo sería una buena sesión de sexo, eso era la que Jazz me había dicho, yo lo había visto de primera mano el y Alice se habían recuperado de unas heridas que obtuvieron en una reyerta conos otros y a la mañana siguiente ya estaban como nuevos, pero eso sería imposible debido a que soy virgen que hija de perra que es esta vida. Puso sus brazos en mis rodillas y espalda y me levanto como si sólo fuera una bolsa, me recostó en el asiento de atrás y se puso en marcha. Lo que él no supo en ese momento es que cuando me toco mi piel ardió como si estuviera en llamas, definitivamente tenía que estar muy herida para sentir semejante atracción. Y sólo bastaba con mirarlo para sentir mi sexo palpitar, era alto, musculoso pero no en exceso, con unos ojos verdes que me miraban con preocupación en el espejo retrovisor y un pelo todo desaliñado color cobrizo en el que sólo quería enredar mis dedos y jalarlo. Dios que era ésta sensación sólo verlo y ya estaba con un calentón de muerte.

Llegamos a su apartamento en un momento que se me hizo eterno, se veía que era alguien rico. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me cargo de nuevo subiendo al ascensor, pero ese roce y estar tan cerca de él era muy malo, despertaba todos mis instintos tenía hambre y no sólo de energía sino de él como hombre, que me estaba pasando sino estuviera herida, muerta del cansancio y a un paso de la inconsciencia ya le hubiera quitado la ropa y estaríamos de otra forma en esté ascensor. Entramos a su departamento y casi muero pero de la sorpresa todo estaba ordenado y limpio, se veía sobrio y elegante. Quien era él.

- Vamos te curare tus heridas, me dirás tu nombre y el porqué no me dejaste llevarte al hospital - Por dios paciencia y fortaleza para no comerlo a besos, esos labios se veían apetitosos y suaves - Déjame dejarte en mi cama y buscar mi botiquín.

¿Cama? ¿Botiquín? Qué diablos, esas palabras me dejaron KO por un momento. Me dejo en su cama con todo el cuidado del mundo, se quitó su chaqueta y madre de todo lo hermoso que espalda, salió a buscar algo y al momento entro con una mini maleta negra, era un botiquín de médico.

- Soy Edward Cullen, médico general en el Kindred Chicago hospital central. Y tú quien eres.

Yo sólo lo miraba embelesada mientras sacaba su estetoscopio y demás instrumentos.

- Hola alguien allí, o acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones.

Me aclare la garganta y en un impulso que salió no se dé donde le dije mi nombre verdadero no la fachada que tenía en este siglo.

- Bella Swan.

- Bueno hola Bella, tu nombre es muy bello al igual que tu, déjame revisarte esas heridas, mientras dime que te paso y porque no quisiste ir al hospital.

- Es una larga historia y mientras tú no sepas mucho mejor te irá. No creo que sea justo que el mundo pierda a alguien tan generoso, amable y además doctor - Estaba yo coqueteando con el maldición - Perdona no quise decir mucho, creo que hable de más.

- No te preocupes, gracias por los cumplidos, pero es en serio quien deja semejantes heridas, mira por ti misma.

La verdad me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en el brazo derecho que era el que él me mostraba había un corte profundo y largo, eso lo tuvieron que haber hecho los lobos. Y hablando de eso donde estarán los demás, estarán bien, heridos, muertos quizás no me atrevía ni siquiera a pensar en eso.

- Eso sí te dijo quien o que me lo hizo no me creerías.

- Créeme como médico lo he visto todo en especial si estas en emergencia y te toca atender a iba embarazada que estuvo involucrada en un accidente automovilístico, ya nada me sorprende bueno casi nada, tú fuiste una sorpresa muy grande. No pensé en encontrar una chica como tú bella, herida y diferente como tú.

- Diferente como yo, que quiere decir eso - Es que se habría dado cuenta de que no soy humana - Porque hasta donde se tu y yo no nos conocemos.

- Calma no eres el primer paciente que trató que tiene una temperatura de 27 grados y que además tenga los ojos azules como los tuyos. Dime Bella tienes hambre.

Qué coño acaba de pasar, sabe lo que soy pero eso es imposible el secreto era irrompible, nadie podía enterarse de eso o terminaría muy mal.

- Como sabes lo que soy - Porque esto ya me suena a pesadilla en toda regla - Nadie de los mortales lo sabe, nadie en Chicago se vive de esa manera y ellos de ignorantes no se han dado cuenta de que conviven al lado de seres mitológicos como nosotros, porque si no te lo voy a negar no soy humana.

- Ya lo sabía, me di cuenta cuando me acerqué a ti y vi tus ojos. Hace 5 años cuando iba en mi 3 año de residencia me encontré con un hombre rubio de pelo largo si nombre James - Mientras lo decía trataba de curar mis heridas sin mucho éxito - El necesitaba ayuda y a mí sólo me secuestraron sabiendo que estudiaba medicina y me iba a especializar en obstetricia y neonatología, al parecer dejo embarazada a una humana y tanto ella como el bebé estaban en un gran riesgo de perder su vida - Que era lo que estaba diciendo James y una mortal, eso era imposible - Ella no tenía mucho más de 25 años jamás supe su nombre, sólo que ella murió al dar a luz el bebé sobrevivió pero no se a donde se lo llevo James, después del parto y meterme en semejante situación donde estaba en riesgo no sólo mi carrera sino mi vida, le exigí a James una explicación lo cual nos llevo a una acalorada discusión que terminó en un trato yo le ofrecía mis servicios como médico y él me explicaba lo que sucedía a mi alrededor que yo como cualquier otro mortal no me daba por enterado. De esta manera supe que eran uds y como se manejaban en Chicago en pleno siglo XXI.

Era increíble James jamás nos hablo de él, y sin embargo yo sabía que existía un Dr. muy sexy según las perras del séquito de Victoria pero nunca lo vi ya que nunca termine lo suficientemente herida para recurrir a él, me bastaba con alimentarme y todo volvía a estar bien, pero a pesar de querer así su buena obra de caridad el Dr. estaba metido hasta lo codos en una situación que terminaría muy mal, iba contra las reglas tener tratos o negocios con mortales y James no sólo rompió esa regla sino que se enredó con un chica la cual era muchísimo más joven que él y además la dejo embarazada y por lo que dice el Dr. murió mientras daba a luz y nada de esto lo sabe el clan, pues claro si James no quiere perder el liderato esto no se puede saber, eso sólo me lleva a preguntarme que más nos habrá ocultado James.

- Se que te puede parecer impresionante y sé que sus reglas van en contra de hacer negocios con James, pero él sabía que era mejor tenerme a su lado que arriesgarse a tener otro muerto encima, mucho bastaba con la pobre muchacha, de la que estaba seguro no sabía nada sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

- Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso - Lo interrumpí - James es un vampiro tuvo que haberse alimentado de ella.

- No lo creo en mi examen preliminar mientras la preparaba para el parto no vi ninguna marca de colmillos o mordidas y estaba en buen estado de salud, su muerte se debió al cansancio extremo y a la pérdida de sangre.

- Esto es increíble el supuesto líder perfecto del clan nos ha estado mintiendo y vete tú a saber que más estará ocultando el muy cínico.

- Creo que otras de sus mentiras es que está confabulado con un tipo del otro clan para hacer el algo es lo único que pude escuchar de una llamada que le hicieron cuando me trajo al bebé para hacerle la revisión mensual.

- Cuantos meses tiene el bebé.

- Dentro de unas semanas tendrá 11 meses.

- Oh por dios, el muy maldito nos está traicionando, eso explicaría la emboscada de hoy.

- Estas preocupada por alguien - Si mucho por los chicos, donde demonios estarían - Estabas sola cuando te hicieron estas heridas.

- No estaba con mis hermanos, mis amigos, prácticamente la única familia que me queda. Puede que no compartamos la sangre pero tenemos el cariño y la convivencia.

- Muy bien, pronto aparecerán no deberías darte por vencida.

- Te estoy poniendo en peligro, si la trampa iba dirigida a mí y mis amigos el que me trajeras aquí fue una mala idea.

- No te preocupes, esté apartamento no lo conocen y mi familia está muy lejos. Mis padres viven en La Toscana.

- Seguro lo último que quiero es que te pase algo malo - Que diablos me preocupaba por él, pero obvio lo obligaron a entrar a nuestro mundo y además me estaba ayudando cuando tenía una diana en la cabeza - Tengo que alertar al clan y...

- Calma amazona ninguna de esas cosas las podrás hacer con esas heridas, puede que no seas humanas y tengas una vida inmortal pero te lástimas igual que un humano así que me dejaras curarte antes de que hagas algo.

En eso se puso manos a la obra, y que manos, por dios el mínimo roce hacían mi cuerpo vibrar. Y esos profundos ojos verdes me perdían, sabía que meterme con él sería un error, pero me encantaría arder en el infierno sólo por estar en su cama.

- Te voy a pedir que te quites la camisa - Ya va oí bien, que me quite la camisa, eso y todo los que quieras - No te vayas a asustar es sólo para ver las heridas del tórax.

Ah era eso lástima. Me quite la camisa como pude el cuerpo me dolía horrores, sin embargo en ese momento sentí que algo cambio, mi sostén era de encaje negro del mismo color que la camisa y vi que él me observaba pero por un momento no lo hizo de manera profesional sino como un hombre hambriento de una mujer que caliente su cama por las noches. Pero así como de rápido, rápido se esfumó esa mirada, empezó a tratar mis heridas pero las muy malditas se resistían, sólo el buen sexo me las curarían al completo pero eso no iba a pasar no sucumbiría a la tentación aunque ella tuviera los ojos verdes.

- Listo es lo menos que puedo hacer pero no se te cierran del todo y eso me preocupa. No se infectaran ya me encargue de eso.

- Gracias más bien has hecho mucho.

- No te preocupes, si quieres cambiarte o algo de comida siéntete como en tu casa.

- Muchas gracias pero no creo que sea necesario, tengo que alertar al clan...

- No es imposible que salgas con esas heridas, ven.

Me arrastró hasta la que supuse era su habitación, había otra más todo el apartamento era la lindo, abrió su armario y me dio una camisa inmensa para mí y un bóxer suyo, dios me sentía como una intrusa.

- Tu novia no sospechara.

- Novia cual novia, no tengo novia no algo parecido soy soltero. No te preocupes - Caminos hasta la otra habitación - aquí encontraras un baño para que te limpies lo mejor que puedas, yo te daré tu espacio.

Luego de cambiarme y asearme volví a la sala de la cual se desprendía un olor a pasta a la napolitana divino y lo que cerraba con broche de oro ese olor era la visión de él sólo en pantalón de chándal y más nada cocinando. Oh madre de todo lo que es hermoso, me quieren matar, mis pezones se endurecieron y sentía que algo húmedo se deslizaba por mis muslos, siendo honesta no me puse sus bóxers como anticipándome a que fuera a pasar algo pero en ese momento lo creí imposible hasta ahora. El me vio y me dio una sonrisa que le mojaría las bragas a cualquiera.

- La cena ya va a estar lista, espero que te guste la pasta.

- Si claro que me gusta.

- Me sigue preocupando tus heridas.

- Esto no tiene que preocuparte. Mucho has hecho con ayudarme.

- De acuerdo a comer sino te molesta aquí en el desayunador con un buen vino blanco.

Comimos sumidos en un silencio que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Durante toda la comida nos miramos sin ninguna palabra de por medio y podía notar el deseo en sus ojos y yo me moría por darle un beso a esos labios de muerte, pero eso sería precisamente lo que le traería a Edward un beso mío la muerte, en estas condiciones herida y caliente como estaba lo podría matar.

Terminamos de comer recogimos todo y él se dispuso a lavar, pero en ese momento se me cayó un plato, inmortal y todo era algo torpe. El se recogió a recogerlo y cuando alzó su cabeza se encontró con mis piernas me recorrió de arriba a abajo y esa mirada causó estragos en mi, poco a poco fue subiendo hasta estar a mi nivel me miró los labios con ansias y hambre eso me decía su mirada, yo sólo perdí noción de todo y agarre su nuca lo atraje hacia mí y lo bese como si el mundo se me fuera en ese beso. Sin proponérmelo empecé a alimentarme de su energía y por dios que inyección de adrenalina, me dejo en éxtasis pero con su mano en el pecho empecé a sentir que su pulso disminuía y con la poco cordura que me quedaba me separe de él, cuando lo vi me alegre porque todavía se sostenía por si mismo pero estaba algo débil. Fui a su refrigerador y vi que había varias botellas de Red Bull eso podía regresarle la energía que le había robado para alimentarme.

- Toma bebe de esto te hará bien. Necesitas reponer energías, esto te las dará. - Me arrancó la bebida de la mano, y se la bebió a grandes sorbos con desesperación - Lo siento se me fue la mano, un beso mío es mortal esa es mi manera de alimentarme, dale gracias a dios que después de 150 años de control pude parar aunque no quería mi cuerpo está muy herido.

- No te preocupes, me alegra ser de ayuda - Eso lo dijo en un tono bajo - Sólo déjame procesar esto.

- Claro no hay ningún problema.

Me dispuse a ir a la habitación, pero unos brazos fuertes y de hombre me agarraron y me estamparon contra la pared, pensé que me estaban atacando, pero era Edward que me acorraló y me apresó con su cuerpo.

- Edward que vas a hacer.

- Me tienes mal, siento un deseo primitivo por ti y estoy más duro que una roca, en especial después de ese beso, pero lo entiendo para a estar contigo no puedo besarte es algo pasable, pero no te puedo negar que quiero estar contigo.

Eso fue suficiente me despoje de la camisa y quede completamente desnuda frente a él, soltó un gruñido y atacó mis pechos de forma desesperante, besó, mamo y mordió todo lo que quiso con ellos mientras me tenía arrinconada a la pared del pasillo. Sin darme cuenta me tomo de los muslos me alzó en vilo, yo rodee su cintura con mis piernas y me llevo a su habitación, me dejo en la cama mientras me daba pequeños besos en el cuello, se levanto se quitó los pantalones y debajo no traía nada por lo que pude apreciar su erección en todo su esplendor y dios santo todo eso iba a entrar en mí, pero poco me importaba las preocupaciones en este momento, lo quería dentro mío desesperadamente. Se acerco y se subió encima de mí, fue dejando un mar de besos por mis pechos a los que se dedico un tiempo mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda dándole más acceso a ellos, luego fue bajando por mi vientre mientras yo moría de la expectación, sólo quería que llegará a mi centro y me hiciera ver las estrellas y el cielo de una sólo vez. Pero se hizo de rogar mientras me desesperaba entre sus brazos, cuando por fin separó mis labios con sus dedos y su lengua encontró mi centro me sentí morir con todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, pero se intensificó cuando me penetró con un dedo

- Dios estas muy mojada, mi dedo se resbala en tu interior.

- Sigue no pares, por favor.

Entonces obedeciendo mi súplica añadió un dedo más y yo estaba al borde del orgasmo más devastador que pudiera llegar a sentir. Me penetró hasta sus nudillos y fue cuando sintió mi himen.

- Eres virgen.

- Sorpresa, pero por favor no te detengas.

Me dio esa sonrisa tan endemoniadamente sexy y yo me estaba devastando. Empezó a hacer las penetraciones más profundas y de repente movió sus dedos en círculos dentro de mí. Su lengua volvió a mi centro estaba casi que llegaba al orgasmo sentía me cuerpo temblar y el también lo sentía, ya que mis paredes se estaban cerrando alrededor de sus dedos. Me penetró una vez más y volvió a mover tanto su lengua como sus dedos y me fui, caí en el orgasmo más increíble que hubiera experimentado por mí misma, mis gemidos fueron altos y estaba toda desmadejada en su cama.

- Esto no ha terminado.

Se posicionó encima de mí y me fue dando besos por todo el cuello y hasta fue lo suficientemente valiente para darme un rápido en los labios, mientras se posicionaba en mi entraba, luego me fue penetrando poco a poco, consciente de que era virgen, me pidió permiso con sus ojos y yo alce mi cadera indicándole que siguiera, me penetró de una estocada certera y profundo causando un fuerte dolor por lo que clave mis uñas en su espalda, pero eso basto para que mis heridas se fueran cerrando poco a poco. Espero a que me acostumbrara su tamaño, sólo fue un momento porque empecé a mover mis caderas a lo que él empezó las embestidas al principio lento pero la temperatura en los dos iba aumentando así que él empezó a aumentar sus embestidas a lo que yo me unía con él y iba sintiendo la construcción de mi próximo orgasmo, mis manos recorrían toda su espalda y terminaron en sus bien formado trasero mientras mis piernas lo tenían atrapado por la cintura. Mis gemidos y sus gruñidos inundaban la habitación, los dos sabíamos que estábamos a punto, sus penetraciones eran más torturadoras, estábamos cubiertos de una capa de sudor. El orgasmo estaba muy cerca, las paredes de mi vagina se empezaron a cerrar entorno a su pene, una última embestida y me vine sin reparos en gritar su nombre. Luego de dos embestidas más el se corrió con un gruñido y se dejo caer sobre mi sin ninguna fuerza de parte de los dos, o alguna intención de salirse de mí, y yo sin ningún problema. Nos quedamos quietos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de repente él se empezó a mover para darme más espacio pero yo no quería, lo agarre y le di la vuelta quedando yo sentada a horcadas de él.

- Quieres una segunda ronda.

- Tú qué crees.

- Tus heridas están completamente curadas - Mientras decía esto iba tocando mis brazos, mi cuello, mis pechos y yo me derretía por su toque - No ninguna herida estas como nueva, sorprendente.

- El sexo es para los de mi especie una cura instantánea.

- Vaya me alegra haber servido para algo.

- Servirás para mucho más, mucho más.

Me empecé a mover encima de él, poco a poco sentí que iba creciendo dentro de mí. Esta noche no estaba dispuesta a pensar quien nos había engañado, que sería de Jazz y los demás, que más nos estaría ocultando James y cuál sería su próximo movimiento. En este momento sólo me importaba llegar al preciado orgasmo mientras me sentía demasiado cómoda en los brazos de Edward.


End file.
